A Quiet Night Together
by lil-ch-angel
Summary: Ginny and Draco run into each other late one night and spend the evening in a secret room in the Arstronomy tower. Finished.


Ok, I was overly bored last night, so yeah. Draco and Ginny!!! Wonderful pair! Wish it was a better writer writing this. Oh well. Pure fluff. Not much else. Lol. Enjoy. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I do not own any of the characters... oh wait! I own Erik! But that's all.  
  
Ginny Weasley slowly walked down the deserted corridor. The walls loomed ominously around her. There were a few candles scattered like stars against the dark walls. It was late and she knew that she would get in trouble if she was caught by a teacher. She wasn't even completely sure why she was out here. Erik, a Ravenclaw in her year, had wanted her to meet him in a secret lounge they had found behind a portrait of an old man with green robes and flowing white hair. She did not like Erik as more than a friend, though he did not seem to understand that her heart was taken by another.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny jumped and turned around. Behind her the Head Doy, Draco Malfoy, was standing looking at her. The candle light danced off of his platinum colored hair.  
  
"Draco." Ginny replied with a nod, a hint of a smile played on the corner of her lips.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed." Draco told her.  
  
"Erik wants me to meet him tonight." Ginny answered. She then grinned coyly and took a step toward the tall young man. "Are you going to turn me in to McGonagall?"  
  
A grin flashed across his face as he leaned nonchalantly against the cool wall. "I should. Or maybe I should take points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ginny took another step towards him as she flipped her fiery hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Do you really want to though?" She asked.  
  
"Hm... Maybe." Draco reached out for her. "Come here, Love."  
  
Ginny willingly, but slowly, walked toward him. When she got close enough for his fingertips to touch her sides she stopped. Her deep brown eyes danced in the dim candle light as she looked lovingly into his dark grey eyes.  
  
Draco leaned forward slightly to wrap his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. Smiling, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his lips. He returned the kiss rubbing his hands up her back and pulling her closer to him, but then she broke the kiss and looked up at him.  
  
"Shouldn't we go somewhere else?" Ginny asked. "What if Hermione begins patrolling? She will not be so lenient about not taking points or telling McGonagall or Snape."  
  
Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, was a close friend of Ginny's, but when it came to breaking rules you could be her closest friend or her worst enemy, she would punish you fairly for your crime.  
  
"You're right." Draco answered, and her grabbed her hand and the two ran down the corridor and up a several flights up stairs until they reached the astronomy tower. When they did Draco took out his wand and tapped a few stones on the wall. The stones simply disappeared and reveled a small room. As they stepped inside he pointed his wand at the fireplace and muttered a few words. A warm fire immediately began to crackle. Looking around Ginny saw that there was a large, forest green sofa in front of the fire. A large green armed chair was on each side creating a semi-circle around the fire. There was a table with a few pieces of parchment and a few books scattered across it in the middle of the room. The chairs that went around the table were here and there around the room, but not around the table. There was one bookshelf filled with books and a pensive against the far wall. The fire seemed to give the room and orange/red glow.  
  
Ginny turned to Draco.  
  
"How did you find this place? It's wonderful!" Ginny wrapped her arms around her love's neck and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Draco laughed, he deep, throaty laugh that Ginny loved so much, as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hermione, Potter, and Weasley found it last year. They have been using it as a place to study for a year." He took a quick glance around at the pieces of parchment and quills that were scattered around the room. "I think she gave up on tiding up after them."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You are probably right. Ron has never been all that tidy. When Harry stays with him it gets worse. You should have seen the house last summer!"  
  
"I don't think I wanted to." Draco answered, grinning. "Anyway, Hermione showed me just after we got to school. She thought that the Head Boy and Girl should know of all of the secret rooms in the school. As if we could ever find them all! We have found quite a few. It just happens that this is the nicest, and only the best for you, my dear." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Ginny broke away from the shelter of his strong arms. She walked over to the sofa and turned to him as she got on her knees and leaned against the back of the sofa. She grinned at him as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head before walking around the sofa and sitting next to her. She turned to Draco, sitting with her legs folded under her.  
  
"Is Hermione going to get angry with you for not finishing your patrol around the school?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"I'm surprised she lets me patrol at all. She doesn't think I am responsible enough or something. I don't know." Draco shrugged. "We get along much better now than we did before, but that doesn't mean we agree on everything. Or much of anything for that matter. We still argue, we just don't curse each other as much."  
  
"Oh, I see." Ginny answered. She moved over to Draco and he wrapped his arms around her. As she rested her head on his chest she listened to his heart beating rhythmically. Pa dum, pa dum. She yawned, it was almost midnight, of course she was tired. Pa dum, pa dum. Her eyes slowly began to close. Pa dum, pa dum, pa dum...  
  
Several hours later Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She quickly looked around trying to remember where she was. Then she realized that she was resting against Draco. He was still asleep. She lay against him a while longer listening to his soft breathing. He had put a emerald blanket over them before he had fallen asleep. Apparently after she had fallen asleep for she didn't remember it.  
  
Sitting up carefully so as not to wake Draco, she ran her hands through her red hair, her fingers got tangled in a few knots. Disentangling her fingers from her hair she stood up and placed the blanket over Draco. Walking over to the table she found her book bag where she always kept a brush. With long hair came many knots. She grabbed her brush then sat down in one of the large armed chairs. She pulled her hair over left shoulder and began brushing it out, starting at the bottom and working her way up.  
  
As she did this she watched Draco's sleeping form. He was half laying, half sitting against the arm and back of the couch. His head was propped on a pillow that looked as though it was just waiting for him to make the smallest move so it could fall to the floor. His light colored hair was no longer neatly combed down his neck as it usually was. His pale locks fell in every direction over his pillow. His mouth was slightly open as he snored softy.  
  
Quietly Ginny stood up and walked to the door. Pushing it open a crack she saw that the sun was beginning to rise. Realizing that her brother and friends would be wondering where she was if she didn't get back to the Gryffindor common room very soon she went over to Draco to gently wake him up. She pushed a few strands of hair out of his face and smiled at him.  
  
"Draco." She said softly, shaking him just a bit. He groaned and tried to roll over. This didn't work very well for instead of rolling over in bed and pulling his pillow over his head and his blanket over his pillow as he usually would do, he instead rolled right off the sofa and landed on the floor at Ginny's feet.  
  
"I'm awake!" Draco called as he quickly sat up and ran his hands through his shoulder length hair. Ginny giggled as Draco looked up at her and yawned.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But it's morning, and the sun is coming up. We need to get down to our common rooms or the Great Hall before Ron and Harry and Hermione find out that we spent the night up here." She answered. Draco yawned again and nodded.  
  
Ginny took the blanket, folded it, and placed it on the back of the sofa as Draco attempted to tame his hair.  
  
"It's no use." He told her, his hair plainly not cooperating. "I can't get it to do what I want without working with it for a while. Let's go down and you can go to your common room or something like that, and I'll go to my dorm and get this mess taken care of."  
  
"Sounds great to me." She answered picking up her book bag and waiting for Draco. He walked over to her and offered her his arm. She hooked her arm through his then the two walked out of the cozy room. 


End file.
